The Problem With Projects
by Serpents Hope
Summary: Professor Dumbledore has a smart idea to have all the kids in the school do a masquradeesque project and... well you'll see.


Disclaimer: Mmkay, listen to this because I'm not going to put this disclaimer on any other chapters. I DON'T OWN Harry Potter. Bloomsbury and Scholastic and Warner Bros. And all of those other lucky bastards do. 'Nuff said.Now if I for any reason use a song or something else I will disclaim appropriately AT THE END of the chapter.

**Chapter 1: Think you can comprehend that?**

The old man stood up in front of the students speaking just after a feast, a twinkle in his eyes, as though he knew something no one else did.

"….And because St. Valentines day is a little over a month away, my fellow teachers and I have decided that it would be an interesting twist of the year if we had you do a project on the hardships of friendship, and, of course, you _will_ have to have partners!" said Professor Dumbledore very proud of their idea. Several of the girls in the crowd already had their best friends in mind. "You and your partner have to be different in the following categories: year," Already many of the students were very angry"…and house." That, they weren't expecting. "We also are going to assign you your partners. The interesting twist is that you will not get to find out who your partner is. You will be able to find out what the main idea is of this project and the criteria for it during class this week."

_'Oh great_,' thought Ginny Weasly, sarcastically. She was at the moment putting her hair in a messy bun, _'Just what I need._' Ginny decided that she was done with her food and went to the common room to finish some potion homework. As she was writing the ingredients to a forgetfulness potion and what they were used for, she started to wonder who her partner was going to be. _'Wouldn't it be funny if…_' she trailed off. No it wouldn't be funny at all; in fact, it would be awful to be paired with such a horrible git. Silently she decided she would probably be paired with someone from Ravenclaw.

----

Draco didn't like the idea of this project in any way shape or form. He just couldn't see himself being paired with a mudblood or a muggle-lover, he just couldn't!

"Wouldn't it be absolutely priceless if you, Draco _Malfoy_, got paired with someone from… Mmm... Say… Hufflepuff?" inquired Blaise Zabini, laughing hysterically.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if they paired you with, a Griffindor though." Draco smirked at the look Blaise gave him, pure hatred. "Who's that boy that keeps wanting Potter's picture, Gravy was it?"

----

The next morning Ginny woke up extra early. Not on purpose, she had had an awful dream that…well she decided not to dwell on it. She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 6:00, breakfast wasn't for another hour. She was quite glad she had followed her brothers on some of their adventures to the kitchens as she walked up to the "fruit fiasco", as she liked to call it, and tickled the pear. The door creaked open and she stepped inside. She was immediately greeted by a house elf and was asked if she would like anything.

"I know this is unusual, but, do you have any hot water and lemons?" Ginny's favorite fruit was a lemon; it was a kind of comfort food for her. One of the house elves brought her what she had asked for and ushered her to the fireplace, which had a couple of comfy looking chairs and a very large couch around it to sit on. As it appeared, there was someone else sitting near the fireplace sipping tea.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, seemingly interested. Draco was surprised to see, of all people, the youngest Weasly before breakfast sneaking to the kitchens. He showed a slight look of interest, although just for a flash, then a smirk cross his face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no." Ginny replied with the same sort of malice Draco was known for.

_'She certainly has a tongue doesn't she..?"_ He silently thought_. 'Aren't I lucky to be stuck with her.'_ Virginia Weasley. Ronald Weasley's one and only younger sister. He let a slight chuckle escape his lips. "What would perfect little Weasly be doing at 6:30 in the morning in the kitchen of the school on a Saturday?"

"Well, one, _Malfoy_, no one's perfect, not even _you_ even if you think so, and as I have already said, I can't sleep." Malfoy made a face that made him seem to almost blush. He was speaking on such a whim he had forgotten that he _himself_ had already stated that quite clearly and was quite taken aback. "What would a prat like you be doing?'

Malfoy gathered his whits quickly. '_At least I won't partnered with someone who lookes awful like Weasley. She definitely hasn't favored well.' _Draco looked Ginny up and down to take in all of her. _'What are you doing, Draco, this is a Weasley and you're **checking her out**.'_

"What are _you_ looking at, Malfoy."

"Think about it Weasley, maybe your thick skull will be able to comprehend it soon enough."

"Well I'm not waiting here all day for us to talk, I have potions homework I have to do." With that she left Draco to watch her practically sashay out of the kitchen.

_'Well if Weasley is dumb enough to think I am just going to stand here and watch her walk away from me she has another thing coming_.' Draco thought, hoping he didn't sound too much like a spoiled brat. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Well if you would listen you should already know, think _you_ can comprehend that?"


End file.
